Bloody Rose The story of Rosalie Edwards
by Rosie-are-blue
Summary: Hi everyone! First day here in Folks has been pretty quiet, no surprise there! I've unpacked everything and I'm nervous as hell about school, witch starts Monday.Miss you like oxygen. Rose P.S: Olga and Roxy, haven't found any vampires yet.
1. Moving in

Just letting you know, I, Rosalie Edwards, in no way, own twilight or any of it's characters. I _do_ however own my self, Rosalie Edwards. (That sounds really odd.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the house for a moment. The house that would be my home for the next three months. I wasn't sure if I hated it or loved it. It seemed small, like the town, but I liked small things, small things aren't so open, so overwhelming.

Maybe I could learn to love the house? Well for the time being I guess I hated it, so I had to lie. It's not like I could say 'I hate this place and I'm leaving!' It's not like I had a choice! I'm stuck here, I should just get it over with in a painless manor.

"So, what do you think?" Asked my dear aunt Maggie, I'm pretty sure it was my aunt maggie, all the names in my family are kinda similar, I always forget who's who, but I was pretty certain it was aunt Maggie.

"It's great!" I lied, pulling my bag over my shoulder, I was getting wet standing in the rain like this, I walked with my aunt into the house

"Rose, I think you'll really like it here in Folks. It's pretty quaint, you'll make friends fast." She said as we entered the well decorated living room. '_I'd prefer my old friends.' _I thought as aunt Maggie led me to my new room.

Why did it have to be Folks? The irony was so hard to believe! But I guess it is my destiny to end up here. My name _is_ Rosalie Edwards. Can you believe it?! Rosalie Edwards lives in Folks, my friends almost died of laughter after I told them the news. Some things are just to hard to believe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rose! make sure to call us when you meet the Cullens ok?!" Was my best friend Olga's last words to me before I moved.

"And make sure not get sucked dry!" My other best friend Roxy laughed. I was going to miss their sense of humor.

We laughed and joked for our last few minutes together, I'd so much rather stay in Windsor then move to Folks. I didn't want to move to a cold little town in America where it always rains! My Canadian bones couldn't stand for it.

I stuffed my bags into the trunk of my parents black Sebring and got in the back seat. Why did it have to be Folks? It could have been so many other places! I could have moved to B.C with my aunt Paula. Or maybe even boarding school! It would be better then the bland, rainy weather of Folks. But I guess it was the only place I _could_ go. Who else would take in a 14 year old with a screwed up brain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My aunt Maggie left me to unpack, I liked my new room, it was big, _way_ bigger then my room back in Windsor. That was a plus! But I had less stuff here, would I consider that a negative?

I began unpacking, I had been looking forward to this part. I started with clothing, would I regret only bringing half my wardrobe? It should be enough to last me, maybe I'll just have to get a little creative.

After I was done unpacking my clothes I started unpacking all my other crap, starting with the books. I had only brought my favorites, and some that I hadn't read yet, most of it was science fictions, vampire novels and other weird mysteries.

After the books I moved on to my art stuff. I had lots. I organized my paints in neat rows on my desk. '_It makes a rainbow' _ I thought smiling, I hadn't tried to organize them in rainbow order, it just worked out that way. I had so much art stuff, it was all for my freshman year of high school back home. I was lucky enough to have an art school right in my area. Now I had to miss the last few months. A major down side to Folks.

When I was done unpacking all my crap I moved on to decorating my walls with pictures, posters and other various artwork that my friends and I had made over the years. It was a shame when I had too take it all down off my walls back home, another down side.

It was 7:30 when I had finished unpacking. I was lying in bed with my headphones on, admiring my room and listening to Paramore, my anti-drug, when my aunt knocked lightly on the door.

"Dinner time." She said peeking her head in. I jolted up and nodded to her, she stood there for a moment, probably admiring the awesome job I had done on the room, then walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a diner of steak and salad, I had only had a small portion of steak, trying to keep up my vegetarian standards while still being polite, my aunt took me for a walk to show me around town and to show me the high school. I started monday, it didn't help my nerves to actually _see_ the high school.

I was a new girl at a school of only 300 or something. Everybody knew each other there, I would be the odd man out! Like the black sheep in a field of tigers!

I was anti social enough, back home I only had about 6 solid friends and a click of 3, I was going to be totally out of my comfort zone in a place I didn't know. As if things couldn't be any worse I'd have to walk to school, I didn't want to put my aunt out of her way at all, besides, the school was only 3 blocks away. It would be a pointless waste of fuel and time to drive me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home I went off to my room to e-mail my friends back home. I opened my laptop, my soul, my prized possession, and opened hotmail. Fortunately the internet connection was pretty fast here, my aunt had to have the internet for her job, even though she was a chef...

I typed up a quick e-mail to my 6 best friends, Olga, Roxy, Cassie, Sarah, Andrew and Abby.

**Hi everyone! First day here in Folks has been pretty quiet, no surprise there! I've unpacked everything and I'm nervous as hell about school, witch starts monday. The school's only 3 blocks away from the house, so I get to walk in the rain every day! Won't that be fun?**

**My room is pretty nice, and big, the walls are dark blue, the room is big, there's a nice window with a great, rainy view, the room is big, the internet connection is pretty fast (Reason why I'm e-mailing so soon) and the room is pretty big.**

**I'm missing you all so much already! Can't wait till summer! When I get to come home! . **

**Miss you like oxygen! **

**-Rose.**

**P.S, Olga, Roxy, Haven't found any vampires yet, TT **


	2. Better then expected

Just a reminder, I Rosalie Edwards, in no way, own any of the twilight characters. I do however, own myself. (It still sounds odd.)

Note: Writing this chapter made me really hungry for pancakes so just a caution, if you haven't eaten in a while you might want to get a snack before you continue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday, normally this day would be fun. I would start off with practicing an up coming play with my acting group for several hours. After that I would hang out with my friends, doing all sorts of fun things! Sleep-overs, mall crawling, movie watching, normal teenager type things.

But not today, today I slept in well past noon. Not like I had anything to wake up for. When I finally managed to crawl out of bed I slipped into some comfortable, Saturday clothes. Then I put on a sunny-out-look type of face and walked downstairs.

I think the best part about spending 7 hours every Saturday perfecting my acting skills and learning lines is that I've become a master liar. I could be crying in the washroom one minute then walk out and go meet my friends for lunch like nothing had happened the next. It came in handy when life called for acting like everything was fine when everything was wrong, like now!

The smell off freshly brewed coffee greeted me as I entered the kitchen. '_Score! We're having pancakes!'_

"Morning Rosalie." My aunt greeted me, she stood at the stove flipping pancakes like the master chef she was.

My uncle Larry nodded to me as I took a seat next to him. "Morning." He said looking up from his newspaper briefly.

My aunt passed me a plate of pancakes covered in blue berries and strawberry. I looked it over quickly "There are no raspberries in this are there?" I had an allergy to raspberries that was pretty bad, even being around them tended to make me feel like I needed to gasp for breath.

"No, of course not! You're mother cleared all the important allergies with me before you arrived, this house is raspberry free!" She smiled and started eating her own pancakes.

"I thought she would, just checking." I said taking my first bite of wonderful strawberry pancake.

"Better to be safe then sorry of course." Aunt Maggie said in a understanding voice.

After we had finished the wonderful pancakes I offered to do the dishes, my aunt graciously accepted my offer and her and Larry went off to work, leaving me alone with the dogs.

The full grown dogs were silent this morning, having not much interest in anything besides lounging around like dogs do. I did the dishes in silence, sorting out my thoughts. Fortunately not much had to be done, seeing as they had a dish washer, something I wasn't used to back home. _'Another plus I guess.'_

After I had finished the dished I made my way over to the television and aimlessly flipped through channels. I couldn't care less about the television really, I just liked to use it as a distraction. It got my mind completely off any of my troubles and made me forget about how much I'd rather be home for a moment, that was a nice feeling.

I was startled by the sound of someone knocking on the door, _'someone for my aunt?'_ I wondered walking over to the door, a brown haired girl who looked about my age stood at the door smiling politely.

"Hello?" I asked in a curious voice.

"Hi! My name is Jackie McMallen. I live a few doors down and I wanted to say welcome to Folks, you're Rosalie right?"

I nodded, "Nice to meet you Jackie." I said politely extending my hand to her.

She shook my hand, a lady-like firm grip. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet some friends with me at the school today, I'll show you around town if you want?"

This went completely against my expectations. I had figured I'd make one, maybe two friends once school started, _'The people here must be nicer then expected.'_ I smiled. "That sounds fun! I'd love to!"

"Ok great! Are you busy now?" I shook my head no. "Ok, then we can go now if you want."

"Alright." I pulled my boots on and grabbed a coat and I key, "Just a minute." I dashed over to the kitchen and wrote up a note for my aunt.

**I'm going to hang out with Jackie McMallen who lives a few doors down, I shouldn't be home later then 6 or something, I'll call if I'll be later.**

**-Rose**

"Ready to go?" Jackie asked as I ran over to the doorway.

"Yep, I'm all ready." I said as we walked out of the little house, I locked the door and we left, then we started down the side walk.

"So where're we going?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, we're going to meet up with some friends at the high school. Then we'll decide from there."

"A spur of the moment type thing, I like that."

Jackie smiled. There was a slight moment of silence that I decided to brake.

"So, is it always so wet here?"

"Ugh! All the time! It gets to be kinda depressing" _'I know about depressing._' "I'm not quite sure why you even moved to such a damp, gloomy place!"

I laughed. My explanation was long and kinda crazy, short version wasn't much better. _'Well, I'm a nut case so the therapist told me I should make a get out of the city, do reduce the depression._' I didn't think that was the best way to make friends, so I told a slight lie.

"Well, it's my brother's first year of university, my parents thought it might be a good change if I went and visited some family for a while. I got a little, stir crazy, in Windsor." I said trying to keep a casual persona._ 'Yeah, like moving me to a little town in the middle of no where would solve all my problems.'_

"Wow. So you moved here because you were stir crazy?" She asked, maybe she hadn't bought it completely.

"Well, I am only here till summer. Then I'll go back to Windsor. My parents didn't think it'd be good for my health to stay there in my condition. Plus it's pretty polluted there, witch wasn't great for my breathing." Was I offering to much info maybe? Well it did sound believable.

She paused for a bit, was this a sign she believed me? "Wow. I would miss my parents and friends too much if I was away from home for that long."

"I don't really get home sick, I mean, it's not like I'm dead. I still can call and e-mail them of course."

"That's a good way of looking at it."

"I guess it is." I smiled slightly, I'm not sure if talking about this was depressing me or making me feel better, well, it beat watching tv.

Another quick silence, Unless she started with a topic I'd have to offer up something for conversation because, silences aren't good.

"Ok, enough bad stuff, let's talk about something good about Folks." She said laughing, it seems we were thinking similarly.

"Ok, name something good about Folks." I teased.

"You never need to water the garden or wash you're car." She said after a really quick thinking pause.

"Hey! That's true!"

"Yeah! It is! So, what do you think you'll like about Folks?"

"Hmmm... Got any vampires here?"

"Umm, not that I know of. Why?"

"You ever heard of the book twilight?" She shook her head no. "Well it's about vampires, and it takes place in Folks."

"No way! I gotta read it! That's crazy!"

"You want to hear something else that's crazy?" She nodded. "My name's Rosalie Edwards, there's one character in the book named Edward, and another named Rosalie." Jackie's eyes widened.

"No way!" She started laughing! "Are you serious????"

"Dead serious!" Jackie and I laughed some more.

"That is too funny..."

We were at the school now, entering the parking lot. About four other teenagers were standing around, huddled under umbrella's, they all looked up as we approached them and started walking over to us.

"Hey guys! This is Rose!" Jackie said when she was close enough for them to hear her.

I waved. "Hi everyone!"

A brown haired boy walked over to me and made eye contact. "So you're the new girl in town." he said teasingly, extending a hand. "Jack Brontfield." I shook his hand kindly.

One girl with short black hair walked over to me and grabbed my hand and shook it. "Nikky Jonas."

Another girl with straight blond hair and who was pretty short, walked over to me, she extended a hand to me and I shook it, "Lacy McCloud."

Then the last guy, a red-ish brown haired boy walked over and we shook hands. "Cole Norman." 

My first impression of this bunch was just a regular bunch of teenagers, I could learn to like them.

Jackie was the first to talk. "So everyone, where are we going?"

"Well, we were thinking of going out a some sort of lunch, you two okay with that?" Nikky asked us, Nikky seemed like a pretty out spoken person.

"Some sort of lunch sounds good." I noted.

"Then lunch it is." Said Jack, and we started to walk out of the parking lot. I wish I had brought an umbrella, that would have been good thinking. I pulled my hood up even more then it already was, but hopes of keeping my hair dry were futile.

Cole looked at me with an odd expression. "Why didn't you bring an umbrella?" he asked me, his voice was pretty monotone. But he did have some expression in his voice, just not much.

"Yeah, that would have been smart thinking." I said laughing slightly. "I guess I'll just have to get used to carrying an umbrella around all the time."

"Here, you can use mine." He said handing me his umbrella.

"No way! I can't take you're umbrella, you'll get wet!"

"I don't mind, really." I shook me head no. "Fine, then we'll share it, if you're so bent on making sure I don't get soaked."

I gave a sigh of defeat, "Fine you win." I said standing next to him, sharing the coverage of the umbrella.

The others were in there own conversations at this point, I think only Jackie had noticed me being this close to Cole, she gave a girly giggle type of thing and I just smiled.

One thing about me that eventually everyone I know learns, I do not know how to flirt. I'm hopeless at flirting and I think it's kinda stupid anyways, I'm always very blunt with my feelings, most of the time, and I can never tell if boys are trying to flirt with me, sometimes I don't even notice if I'm flirting back. Of all the random things I'm good at, lying, holding my breath for a long time, winning staring contests, flirting was not among them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review if you want more chapters, for now that's it.


	3. First day

Alright, once again, I do not own twilight or any of it's character's blahblahblah, I _do_ however believe Stephenie Meyer has been spying on me and stole my Names. Rosalie Edwards

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got home that evening around six like I had guessed. Fortunately my aunt and uncle hadn't returned home yet from work so the house was still mine.

I crumpled up the note and made my way over to the fridge. After 5 minutes of searching I finally found a pudding cup, chocolate, my favorite. Then I sat on the couch and began the ever so boring channel surfing. As I clicked through channels my thoughts were still occupied by lunch with Jackie and her friends.

It turns out that they were all a really nice bunch of people, they were all in the 9th grade, just like me, and had known each other for quite some time.

They were just like me and my friends back home. They all had different connections with each other and they all had been friends for a long time. They all were different but they still got along.

This made me really nervous. My friends back home and I haven't really expanded in people in quite some time. We seemed to be at our peek without really wanting to welcome in anyone else. Of coarse we knew that would change when high school came 'round. And it did, a little bit. But not enough to be considered as a major change.

If my new possible friends were like my friends back home then maybe they weren't welcoming in someone new. Maybe Jackie had only invited me to be polite. Who was I kidding, _of coarse _ she had only invited me to be polite. The question was if I was going to be welcomed into their group, and not just as a side note, and someone they would really accept...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Rose, what are you going to get?" Jackie asked me, she seemed to be memorizing everyone's order.

I looked over the menu again, everything looked really good but I wasn't to sure if I was going to make a foolish choice. "I'm not sure! What's good here?"

"Well, they make a killer burger." Jack said pointing to it on my menu.

"Can't eat meat." I reminded him again.

"Fine, get it with only lettuce and tomato."

"What's the point of that?" I asked laughing.

"Get a salad, the garden salad is really good." Lacy assured me.

"Garden salad it is. Lacy I trust you."

"Hear that Jack? Rosie trusts me."

The waitress, a black haired girl who I guessed was in grade 11, came and took our order, then the conversation started up again.

"So Rose, why vegetarian?" Nikky asked from across the table.

"Are you kidding? How could I eat something with a face!"

"Easy, order it without the head on." Jack laughed.

I glared at him, still smiling. "Besides, it makes such an positive impact, did you know that meat factories can produce more green house gases then cars?"

"Oh no, we've got a tree hugger."

"Bite me." Jack and I shared an 'intense' moment of conflict staring, until everyone broke into laughter.

During the laughter I noticed that Cole hadn't said anything since we entered the restaurant. '_He must be a thinker.'_

Pretty soon the food had arrived and we were all enjoying our meals, and it seemed I really would be able to fit in here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally I had settled on a movie, i-robot, one of my favorites. The house was so quiet, it felt odd, but not scary.

Then I realized why I never got homesick, it was because my parents were never home anyways. It seemed like every other night they would go out somewhere. I didn't really have anything to miss.

Sure I missed my friends, and my bed, and my dog, but I had that stuff here too, I had another life here, it wasn't like there was some giant void that needed filling. Normally when you get homesick the main thing you miss is your family and friends, and to be honest I didn't really miss them to much.

Sure, life without without my 6 best friends was difficult, but when I spoke to them here, it was like I was talking to them back home. Back home half my 6 best friends lived far away and I barely saw them besides school. And my family, well, my brother was away at school, besides, it's not like we were all that close. We weren't the close brother/sister relation that you see in movies, we live in the same place, that seemed to be it.

And as for my parents, what of them? I seemed to only really see them in the morning and briefly after school. They had been going out every Saturday since I was 10 really. So their absence didn't leave all to big an impression. Maybe that explained my... _Condition._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I inexplicably woke up in my own bed the next morning. '_Funny, I don't remember going to bed.' _I thought getting up.

I opened my window, unsurprised by the rain outside. '_I think I'll paint today.'_ I walked over to my desk and organized my things so that I was ready to paint, but no real inspiration came to me. So I drew from life (No pun intended.)

I thought about my life, and how to best sum it up, '_Hmmm... Lonely? No that's not it. Ummm...' _I looked out the window for some ideas, then it was pretty obvious what I should paint.

Stroke by stroke I lost myself in my artistic world, my own universe. I payed attention to every detail, every brush stroke, and little by little my painting came to life. My thoughts weren't focused on anything besides the painting, completing it properly, creating beauty. I was lost in my mind, in my art. And before I could realize it, I was done.

I looked over the canvas, proud of my work. I leaned it against my window to dry, then realizing it was well into the afternoon I went downstairs. But the image of my art work stayed in my mind. It was exactly how I felt.

A picture of me, standing in the rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday came all too fast, before I knew it I was stepping out the door to what felt like my demise. Step by step I made my way to the high school, in the pouring rain, witch didn't help my mood all to much.

"Hi Rosalie" I turned around to Jackie's smiling face, where had she come from?

"Hi Jackie." I said in as light a voice as I could manage. I swallowed my emotions and my fears to keep a straight, none-concerned face. It would help to have a distraction.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Why would I?

"Sure thing!" I said, she smiled and walked next to me.

"So what's your first class?"

"Ummm, history I think. You?"

"Trig"

"I've got science after history."

"Oh Jack has that."

"Then I've got gym"

"Lacy and Nikky are in that."

Jackie seemed really good at memorizing certain things.

"We've got lunch after that." She said, so we had lunch together. "You want to join me and everyone else for lunch?"

By everyone else I'm pretty sure she meant the bunch I had lunch with yesterday. But a lunch invite was great! This meant I wouldn't have to find somewhere to sit among a bunch of people who wouldn't welcome me! "Lunch sounds great!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

History: Boring

Science: Boring

Gym: Horrible.

The first classes of the morning were bad, really bad. But they weren't all too different from my classes back home, only difference was I got a lot more stares.

Gym was horrible for the reason of it being gym. Witch was my least favorite subject. I wasn't athletic in the least. I was more or less activity impaired and terrible at every sport.

Well saying that isn't quite right. I'm sure there's _some_ sport I'm good at, I just haven't tried it yet, or maybe it hasn't been invented. But for the most part I wasn't good at any sport.

I walked with Nikky and Lacy to the cafeteria. They talked the whole time about something... I sort of forget now, but to my defense I was a little busy feeling strange with everyone looking at me.

When we reached the cafeteria we were greeted by Jackie, Cole and Jack. The line for food had died down a little at this point, so we stood there, waiting for our nourishment. There was some conversation going on between them, and I tried to pay attention, but it was to hard with so many people looking at me.

After we got our food Jack lead us over to what must have been their regular table, because everyone seemed to know where we were going, everyone but me of coarse.

After we were seated I nibbled on my apple while looking around the cafeteria, still trying to ignore the stares. I got a good look at the room, everyone seemed pretty normal, just a regular scho- Hold on!

I nearly choked on my piece of apple, witch got the attention of a few people at the table. I looked up again to make sure I hadn't just imagined it. Nope, I was right. Sitting at the far side of the cafeteria were a stunning group of people, none them them seemed to be eating. They were all hauntingly beautiful.

"The Cullens..."


	4. The secret

Alright, once again, I don't own twilight or it's characters, I _am _however filling the law suit against Stephenie for stealing my names . 

This is a joke ok?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting there, just a few tables away from me! How could it be!? It's not possible! Vampires! The Cullens! They were all fiction! Just a fantasy! They couldn't be _real!_

"What's wrong Rose?" Jackie must have seen my look of disbelief.

"Oh, nothing's wrong." I lied with my expect lying skills. "Say, who are that bunch sitting over there?" I motioned my head to the possible Cullens. There was still a chance that they we're just some people who happened to be perfect and never ate. Maybe they were super models?

"Oh, those are the Cullens, and Bella Swan." Total shock across my face.

"Might their names be Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Emmet?" I said very quickly and in a matter of fact way.

"Ummm, yeah you know them?"

"No, just a lucky guess."

Jackie looked at me like I was crazy. I smiled and she went back to her lunch. Then I scanned the lunch room, remembering every detail of the books I could. Then it hit me. If the Cullens _were_ vampires, and if Edward _could_ read minds, then he was very likely reading my thoughts right now.

I slowly turned to face the Cullen's table, and sure enough, Edward's beautiful face was staring directly at me from across the lunch room. Our eyes we're locked, my mind stopped for a moment, then started up again.

_'Oh shit'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur. I tried to stay focussed on only what was going on at the moment but, of corse, that was impossible.

Every now and then when I had a few minutes alone, getting books from my locker, finding my way to class, my thoughts would end up drifting over to the Cullens again, and I couldn't have that happening. So I'd grab my head phones, blast the music and hope that there wasn't a rule against using head phones in the school.

In classes I focused extra hard on the lessons, witch ended up being extremely boring, but I didn't care, I kept at it. I couldn't have the thoughts of the Cullens creeping in on my mind.

I _did_ have a good reason for not wanting to think about them, in fact, I believe it was a great reason.

I didn't want to think about them for the simple reason of them being vampires. What if Stephenie Meyer had lied, what if the Cullens _weren't_ good? I know it seemed unlikely but it could be true!

Plus, the vampire world was a secret that no one was to know about, how no one had figured it out before confused me, but that wasn't important, the important part was keeping the Cullens out of my mind. I wasn't all too worried about the Cullens knowing I knew about their existence, I was more worried about the Volturi.

Word would get out there eventually right? Soon enough they would find out that I knew their secret I was a dead man, or girl I guess.

So maybe if I just keep my thoughts clear, if I ignored them completely and pretended like I knew nothing then maybe it'd go away right?

Now comes the terrible moment where I tell myself I'm probably wrong...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hummed along to the song I was listening to, misery business. The music was on full blast, I was going to regret keeping the music so loud when I was 80 and had terrible ear damage.

But at least the feeling of my ears probably bleeding was much better then letting those forbidden thoughts creep into my mind. I could live with ear damage.

I gathered my books with as much speed as possible and double checked to make sure I had everything, then I started on my way to the exit.

It felt like I was walking for a long time, and soon the locker numbers started to grow bigger, it seemed I was going the wrong way. Maybe my music had disoriented me? Whatever the case I had gone the wrong way.

I turned around and started walking the opposite direction, but after some time I found myself in a part of the school I had never seen. _'Crap, I'm lost..."_

I was lost now, officially. It made sense though, every time I needed to find somewhere in the school the classroom was usually pretty close to my locker, either that or I had Jackie or someone to show me around, I had never taken into account that eventually I would be completely alone, and that I wouldn't know where the exit was.

There was less and less people in the hallways, soon I was walking down empty hallways. Curse this terrible sense of direction!

Panic was starting to wash over me at this point, _'Maybe I should make a map? Who am I kidding! I don't know how to read a map!' _Another hallway. This school wasn't _that _big! I must have been going around in circles.

Fear now, I was starting to to feel someone's eyes on me. "No one's there Rosalie, it's all in your mind." I told myself, covering my face with my hands. The panic was bringing on painful memories. I shouldn't deal with situations like this, it makes me panicky. It brings on the voices...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The therapist spoke quietly to my mom, I sat in one of the chairs, scared by what I was hearing, I didn't want it to be like this!

"She's not, mentally stable you see. She's at a braking point and she's over due for a melt down." The therapist's voice was calm and knowing, she knew things about me that I didn't know. I didn't like that.

My mother nodded. "Is there anything you can suggest?" She said in a quiet voice, I'm pretty sure she was somehow trying to make sure I didn't hear anything.

"Well, Rosalie told me that she's been hearing voices, as you know. I believe they may be due to stress that she's been bringing upon herself. She's got to much energy and little to do with it. I think some time out of town might do her good, if she could visit some relatives for a while, if she could get out of her regular life style it might give her something more to occupy her time, to give her something to do with her energy."

"You mean for like a week or something right?" It was the first time I had spoken since my mom had came and started her discussion with the therapist. The anger and fear was obviously apparent in my voice, but I didn't care.

I stared at the two of them, panic washed over me, and I fought back tears. They weren't answering, that meant the worst.

_'It's going to be more then a week.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I calmed down, I managed to keep the tears back, I was going to find my way out, I had just over reacted, that's all.

"Are you alright?" A soft melody of a voice came from behind me, I turned around slowly and faced Edward, beautiful vampire Edward, I was stunned for a moment, before catching myself again.

"I'm fine." I smiled my most polite of smiles. I stared at him for a moment then I started to walk away, unsure of where I was going. Maybe if I found someone who knew the school, I'd find a way out of here, but not Edward.

"You sure? Because you seem a little lost." I turned to him again, unable to resist that perfect smile.

"Well, maybe a little bit." I laughed, talking to him once wasn't going to do any harm right?

"Do you want me to show you the way out?"

"Oh! That would be great! If you don't mind." He was offering me a way out of the school, it would have been rude to refuse.

He started leading the way out of the school and I followed, taking big, fast steps to keep up with him.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way." '_I already knew that.' _

"Rosalie Edwards." _'But you already knew that.'_

"Rosalie Edwards. That's odd. My sister's name is Rosalie."

"Really? That's so weird!" If I played dumb maybe he wouldn't mention any of the vampire things.

"Yeah, it is pretty odd." I knew he already knew, maybe he was just waiting for me to say something.

I nodded. Silence now. This time I didn't mind it, I wanted the silence, silence meant I didn't need to lie, witch is good. I found it almost hard to lie to him, this didn't come as much of a surprise to me. I mean, he's perfect.

we were at the exit of the school now, thank god. I was going to make it out alive! (I don't care that this is a total over exageration.)

"Thanks for helping me out." I said to him kindly, this was the last time I would ever talk to him, sad wasn't it?

"Not at all."

I started walking away, smiling.

"Oh, and Rosalie?" He said as I started to leave. I turned around and faced him. "Don't tell anyone our secret."

"Uh.. What??" It might sound like I was playing dumb but I actually forgot for a moment what the 'secret' was.

"My family's secret." He cleared for me.

"Oh..." utter shock for a moment. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I smiled and turned around. I hope the secret was safe with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know I suck, I haven't updated in like a week and the chapter is pretty short. Blame it on the school system!


	5. Stupid moves and invitations

You know the drill, I don't own twilight or it's characters blahblablahblahblah. Rosalie Edwards is all mine though, but not Rosalie, or Edward. Yep, it still sounds weird.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unbelievable!" I yelled, pacing my room. "This can't be happening! This must be all in my mind!" It was too overwhelming to believe that their might actually be such things as vampires, but vampires from a book? A fiction book! That's impossible!!!!!!!\

"UNBELIEVABLE!" I sat on my bed and brought my legs up to my chest. "This can't be real, this can NOT be real. It must be in my mind! That's it! I've finally cracked! Now their are vampires running amuck!" It was a good thing that I was still home alone. If my aunt or uncle heard any of this there would be not doubt that they would send me off to the nice men in white coats.

"HA!" I moved up on my bed so that I was sitting with my back against the wall. "I'm a skitzo! This is my melt down! That's it!" This couldn't be real. I put my head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. This must be the melt down the therapist was talking about, but it was so real. Then an Idea struck me. Maybe I could brake out of this melt down.

I Leaned forward a little bit, then with all my might, threw my head back against the wall. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Clasping my head in my hands. I felt some blood run down my face.

"Rosalie, you are such an idiot..." Alright, melt downs weren't like this. This was far too real, I couldn't just imagine pain like this.

I heard someone come in the door. "Oh shit." I ran to the bathroom to clean up the head injury.

Fortunately it wasn't bad at all, head injuries _do_ bleed more. "Wow, I didn't know I was strong enough to make myself bleed from the head." It had been the first time I had ever been able to make myself bleed like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diner tonight was thankfully vegetarian. We had pasta with salad and it was delicious.

After diner I did my homework, witch didn't take too long. A combination of paying extra hard attention in class and that back home I had already done almost everything that was being taught here.

I finished the last bit of homework I had to do, then I went to check my e-mail. First e-mail was from Olga.

**Hey Rose!**

**So, how was ur first day in forks? Things have been boring without you here TT. I can't wait till summer when u come home! Roxy misses you a lot 2. Things just aren't the same without your upliftingness!**

**Can't wait till we can see u!**

**-Olga**

For once I didn't mind the use of chat speak, normally it drove me crazy, but I was just glad to hear from someone I knew!

**Olga,**

**Hey! Things suck for me here. I got lost at the end of school today and I totally freaked out! But someone really nice helped me out.**

**It's not all bad news though! I've met some people that I think I can finally classify them as friends. Jackie, Nikky, Cole, Jack and Lacy. Don't worry, I'm not replacing my old friends! I could never replace you all!**

**Summer can't come soon enough!**

**-Rose**

The rest of my e-mail was pretty much the same way. I knew that if I told Olga and Roxy, my friends who were huge twilight fans, that the books were real, then they'd never believe me, either that or I'd end up braking my promise to Edward. That wouldn't be good.

After I finished with the e-mail, I decided to do a little bit of research.

I grabbed twilight off my book shelf. I needed to know every detail about the Cullens. I skipped the unimportant stuff and read all the info, like the details about the Cullen's abilities and such. I made a list of important stuff then moved on to new moon. After that eclispe.

By the end I had a complex list of every important detail about the Cullens that existed, well, at least in the books.

"If I put this much effort into my studies I'd be an A student." I thought out loud putting the list down, then I went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday was nerve racking. Even more then my first day of school.

If Edward could read minds, like I new he could, then he could be reading any of my thoughts. I had to be extra careful about what I thought today, witch would be hard, because that meant I'd have to be completely honest about tones of things, and I couldn't be sarcastic or anything, this would be tough.

Also, I had to avoid the Cullens at all coasts. Even though I had a million questions to ask them. I wanted to know so much, like how could Edward have been so stupid in leaving Bella? Scratch that. Couldn't think about that! I might offend the powerful vampire.

"Rose, you ok?" My attention was snatched away from my mind back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. I'm kinda spaced out today." I answered quickly.

"That's alright, why don't you share what's on your mind."

I was currently eating lunch with the bunch I normally lunch with. They were having some sort of conversation, but I had zoned out I guess. "Well, I guess I was just kinda thinking about home." If I played the depression angle a little bit then maybe they'd understand right?

"But I thought you didn't get home sick?" Jackie's good memory has come to haunt me.

"Well, I more or less just miss my friends." Crap, I think I may have offended some at the table.

"So we're just not good enough for you eh?" Jack joked, oh god I hope he was joking.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean it like that." I smiled. I was being honest, it seemed like they had trapped me.

"Oh lighten up you guys, she's allowed to miss people if she wants!" Thank god for Nikky, thank god that she was understanding.

"I was just joking." Jack rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. I was right, I can learn to love this bunch, my lunch bunch.

I went back to my lunch, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich I had brought from home.

"Hey Rose." I looked up at Nikky, who's eyes weren't making contact with me, she was looking past me. "I think Edward Cullen wants a word with you." I turned around and sure enough, Edward's eyes were directly on me.

"So what?" I said in a 'I couldn't care less' voice. "If he wants to talk to me he can come over here."

"Rosalie! This is serious! The Cullens, like, never talk to anyone outside their family! Well, besides Bella Swan. This is major! Go talk to him!!!!!!!" Lacy pretty much screamed.

"Yeah, plus he's _incredibly _hot!" Nikky voiced what every girl at the table was thinking. "How could you _not_????"

I glared over at his table. _'Just because the vampire wants to talk to me doesn't mean I should ditch my lunch bunch.'_ I thought, pretty sure he was reading my mind, and I was using that to my advantage.

I was pretty sure I saw Edward roll his eyes, I noticed Rosalie Cullen was giving me a glare too. Only, hers was like, a million times scarier, and she made it look way better too.

I smiled and turned back to my table and continued my lunch. "If he really wants a word with me then he can come over here and ask me properly like a gentleman."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You are one odd girl."

"Thank you." I continued my peanut butter jelly sandwich.

"So, change of subject, Friday, my dad said it'd be o.k if I had some friends over for a get together. Anyone interested?" Said Lacy, perking right up again.

"Alright! PARTY!" Yelled Jack, this time I perked up. If it really _was_ a party then I'd be right in my element. Party were always one my favorite of activities. Who knew, maybe this one would be good?

"Common Jack, you know my dad would never allow _that_" Said Lacy.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is-" I didn't hear the rest of Lacy's sentence, because at that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped in my seat and tried to remember how to restart my heart.

I turned around slightly to an amazingly pale hand, my guess was that Edward was attached to it.

"Mind if I have a word?" He asked me as I slowly traced his arm to his face, slowly was the only way to do it, that much perfect beauty can only be taken once you have some time to register things.

I turned to face my table after a moment of taking in his beautiful face. Jackie, Lacy and Nikky were all shaking their heads feverishly at me. "Uh, alright." I said standing up and followed Edward over to a unoccupied table.

"My parents, Esmé and Carlisle were wondering if you'd like to come over this Friday, they'd like to talk to you."

CRAP!!!!!!!!!! They were inviting me over! Hadn't Edward read my hateful thoughts about how I didn't want any interaction with the vampires and that I was just going to let them be for the whole time I was in Forks? Obviously he wasn't going to respect my hateful wishes and put me in situations that were very challenging for me.

"Don't worry, they just want to ask you some questions."

_'Yes Edward, that's really makes me not worry.' _ "Well, I'll have to ask my aunt and see if I'm free I guess." I said in a shyer voice then I would normally allow.

"Great, hopefully you can come." He said getting up and started to walk back to his table where his siblings sat. "Oh, and by the way." He turned around to face me. "My sister, Rosalie, isn't all to thrilled about you, well, knowing our secret. So, I'd suggest that you might want to keep a, uh, safe distance." He said and returned to his table.

I sat there for a moment, unsure what to think or do. Rosalie Cullen wouldn't kill me would she?

I eventually stood up and crossed my arms. "Thank you Edward, I'm going to sleep real easy tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that after noon, after classes had ended, I gathered up all my books from my locker. This time I wouldn't get lost because Jackie said she'd walk home with me and that we'd meet up at my locker.

I closed my locked door and noticed that not to far a distance down the hallway, Rosalie Cullen was leaning up against a wall, glaring what I might consider to be a death glare at me.

I stared for a moment at her, Edward's words echoed in my mind. _"Rosalie, isn't all to thrilled about you, well, knowing our secret. So, I'd suggest to keep a, uh, safe distance." 'Keep a safe distance... Crap...'_

"Hey Rosalie! You ready to go?" Where did Jackie come from?

"Uh, yeah..." My eyes lingered on Rosalie a moment longer, then I turned away. "Let's go."

We started down the hallway, I turned my head back for a moment to see if Rosalie was still glaring at me, but when I turned she was gone. No chance I was going to sleep well tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, sorry it took way too long for me to post the new chapter, you can blame it on my friend Olga and on writers bloke.

I was going to ask Olga for some ideas on what to write about for my next chapter but she was busy at a wedding, so it's all her fault, BLAME HER!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be nice from anyone with a soul

(Note: I didn't mean that last part as an insult to vampires! I just meant if you are a generally nice person you'd comment! Stop death glaring me like that!!!!!!!!!!)

Oh, and when I finally talk to the Cullens I need some questions to ask him, so if you'd like to suggest any that I can ask. I'll try to include all of them (I'd be surprised if there was more then three questions) I'd really appreciate the questions, like, more then I would reviews! If you could post the questions in review format too, then that'd just make my day now wouldn't it?

Come on! Don't you want to make Rosalie Edwards' day?


	6. The Cullen's house

Yay! Another chapter! Alright, do I really need to repeat myself? Let's set some things straight.

I don't own twilight. You know that.

Stephenie Meyer stalked me. Well, how else would she have gotten the names!? (Still just joking)

And sorry to all my fans ( Yes, all four of you) for not posting for like, a week or something, I got REALLY busy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie and I worked everything out on our way home from school. If I _did_ end up going to the Cullens on Friday I could still go to Lacy's party, and, being completely honest, I wanted to go to her party! It was my chance to be social!

So, the plan was, I go to the Cullens first and answer whatever questions they wanted answered, then I'd walk, or get a ride home, have fifteen minutes to change and go to Lacy's. It was full proof! I think.

What I was curious about was why Jackie didn't seem all too curious about why I was invited to the Cullen's in the first place.

Also, what was I going to wear to the Cullen's? Just what I had on that day? Or should it be slightly more formal? A lot more formal? How on earth was I going to even try to look half decent in a room full of vampires???!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I leaned back in my chair, still facing the computer, racking my brain for music to search. I hadn't gotten something new in about four days, which is way too long for me. I decided to search the genres of music and downloaded some show tunes. An odd choice but I did love theatre.

Just as the song "Masquerade" by the Phantom of the opera was had finished downloading I heard someone come in the door.

I leapt out of my chair, startling the dogs, and ran downstairs, it was my aunt.

"Hi Maggie." I said helping her with some groceries.

"Hello Rose, how's it going?" She asked setting down a large bag of veggies.

"I'm good, how was your day."

"Good, busy but good. Yours?"

"Uh, well, mine was interesting, actually." There was a nervous edge to my voice.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, uh, I got invited somewhere for Friday."

"Yeah? That's great! Where'd you get invited?"

"To this girl Lacy's party. And also to the Cullen's for diner." She seemed stunned, some of it might have been from actually having plans, but most of it must have been from being invited to the Cullens.

"Oh, the Cullen's! That's great!" She said putting the peanut butter in the fridge. "Did they say why?"

"Uh, something about their dad knowing my parents, they must have done business or something." I lied, good thing I was a pretty good liar. I don't know why a doctor would have done business with a newspaper company but it could happen... Sometime.

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense." Good she believed me.

"So am I allowed to go to the parties?"

"Parties?"

"Lacy's party too."

"Oh yeah. Sure you're allowed, do you need a ride?"

"I'll let you know if I do."

"Alright. Then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week passed in a bit of a blur, I had worked out my rides, my aunt agreed to give me a ride to and from the Cullens, I hoped I hadn't put her out of her way, but she said she didn't have anything better to do that night. Jackie said that we would be able to walk to Lacy's together, she said she didn't mind waiting for me, and that it would give her more time to prepare.

Jackie and Lacy came over Thursday to help me pick out my outfit for both the Cullen's house and for Lacy's party.

Finding my outfit for Lacy's was easy, I had a lot of casual clothes that were sort of dressy, but not too dressy. And tones of colorful accessories to wear, fashion was one of my passion (Please excuse the horrible rhyme) and I always was able to find something to wear.

Finding an outfit for the Cullen's was hard. I didn't know how formal it would be and what I was to expect, or what was to be expected of me. Not having all my clothes didn't help, I regretted not brining enough dressy clothes.

"Why not this top?" Lacy asked holding up a orange and yellow shirt that had a floral pattern.

"No, that's too warm." Jackie said, only giving the top a quick glance. She held up a purple and black short sleeved top from her collection, she had brought some of her own clothes to help. "I think this one might work though, it's pretty."

"Alright, put it in the 'might work' pile." I said, and Jackie threw it in a pile of about 3.

"You sure they didn't say _anything_ about what you should wear???" Lacy asked tossing aside a brown shirt.

"No, that would have made it too easy." I said pulling out a red and black skirt and tossing it into the 'might work' pile.

"This is going to take forever!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled lying down on my bed.

"You got that right." Jackie said, and did the same.

I gave a heavy sign and dropped to the floor. "Snack brake anyone?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long night of searching and deciding, I had found something to wear. A black and red skirt and a red top.

In normal company this outfit would be great! But it wasn't normal company.

Before I knew it, it was Friday, an evening I normally reserved for watching anime and staying up rather late, for my parents would normally go out quite late, but my first Friday in Forks was going to be spent visiting vampires and going to a party.

At lunch Friday there were more people sitting at our table. A brown haired boy with tan skin who's name was Mike, a tall red haired boy named Justin and a small black haired girl name Julie. I liked them, they were all going to the party at Lacy's.

After the last class I went to my locker to get my bag. I opened it and there was clothes in it with a note.

In perfect hand writing said "_To wear at the Cullen's."_

I checked the rest of my locker to make sure all my stuff was there, then I pulled out the clothes to look them over.

It was a black skirt with a rose pattern at the bottom and red lace, a black top that had a small rose on the front and a larger design on the back and a black head band.

I was stunned and I looked it over a second time, it was truly beautiful, but who had put it in my locker? I though I felt eyes on me, the feeling made me uneasy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home I showered, combed my hair and dried it, then dressed with extra care into my new outfit, it fit perfectly and was very comfortable. It looked pretty great on me too.

I spent the better part of an hour styling my blond hair, I decided in the end to leave it down and curly because it made the head band look best. After that I had nothing to do but wait...

The butterflies played joyfully in my stomach, it made me feel like I was going to hurl.

I decided to think about what questions I should probably ask the Cullens_, 'I guess I should just ask them questions that I myself am curious about.' _

Soon my aunt was driving me to the Cullen's house, they had written down some directions for me to use. I could hear my heart beat, and I think my aunt might have too.

When we arrived I took one deep breath and stepped out of the car. I walked up to the door, pushed aside my fear, grabbed all my courage and knocked on the door.

Almost instantly the door was opened and I was greeted by Carlisle and Esmé, who had beautiful bright smiles.

"Rosalie! How great it is to finally meet you!" Esmé said pulling me into a hug like we were old friends. "Please, do come in." Esmé pulled me into their beautiful house, I had to take a moment to admire it.

Inside the house the Cullens all smiled at me with kind expression, with the exception of Rosalie Cullen. My nerves, that I had just realized had gone away, now returned when I Rosalie and I exchanged glances.

Alice hugged me "You look gorgeous!"

"Uh, thank you! You all look fantastic, of corse." I said truthfully. Everyone and everything looked amazingly perfect, it was almost overwhelming.

My nerves were starting to calm down, I figured Jasper had something to do with that.

After we had all said our hellos Esmé and Carlisle lead us over to the sofa and we took a seat, I was next to Bella, who was next to Edward.

Esmé handed out tea, everyone excepted but no one but me and Bella were drinking theirs.

"So, as you can imagine, we have some questions for you Rosalie, if you don't mind answering." Carlisle started.

"No, I don't mind at all." I said putting my tea down on the table. I decided I was going to be completely honest, because if I wasn't Edward would know anyways.

"Alright, you know about us being vampires from a book. Which book is that?" He asked.

"It's actual a book series, Twilight, New moon and Eclispe, that's all that's out right now."

"And these books are about what exactly?"

"Edward and Bella's story, mainly Bella's." I think Bella was a little weirded out by that.

"Alright, about your name, did your parent's get it from the book?"

"No, it's just luck."

"Then your name comes from where?"

"Well, the last name I think is an English name."

"And your first name?"

"Well. Before I was born my mother had a dream that I was going to be a girl, so she decided she'd call me Rosalie, either that or Asia."

"Interesting, how did you come across the book?"

"Well, one of my friends had read it, and she mentioned it to me, then my other friend got the book and said I should read it, because my name is in there."

"Why are you in Forks?"

"It was suggested that I get out of my town and travel a little bit or something, so I'm visiting my aunt until the summer."

"And it's all just a coincidence?"

"As far as I know."

"Do you have the books here in Forks?"

"Yes, I do."

"Would you mind if we borrowed them?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Bella's privacy. I think she'd prefer it if some of the stuff in their was kept a secret."

"I see. Does anyone else have any questions?" Everyone seemed silent, Rosalie gave me a chilling look,

"If given the choice, would you become a vampire?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, uh, no offense meant, but I'd prefer to stay human I think. I don't think I'd like to live forever as a 14 year old, besides, I like my human imperfections, and I wouldn't be myself without them." There were mixed looks in the room, but the one that confused me the most was Rosalie's, her look softened and was more understanding.

"Well, Rosalie, do you have any questions to ask?" Esmé asked me after a bit of a silence. "Oh, and help yourself to the desert."

"I do." I said just realizing that there were some desert on the table, fruit tarts that looked delicious. "Um, Edward, why won't you turn Bella into a vampire, beside 'saving her soul.' ?"

"That's just it, I love Bella the way she is." Edward said.

"But it's true love! People would kill for it! Not only that but you have the chance to make it last forever. Doesn't that mean anything?" This had always bothered me, that Edward would just let Bella grow old and die, it wasn't fair.

"But that's why. Because I love her."

"But Edward, it's not fair for you either." The room seemed colder now. The tension high.

After a long silence conversation started to bubble up again, the couples were talking, so I just sort of sat there.

Esmé picked up the tray of deserts on the table and held them up. "Desert?" She asked me.

To be polite (And because they looked delicious.) I accepted one. "Thank you." I took a bite. "Oh, it's fantastic." I said after swallowing, then I took another bite, when I realized something, there were raspberries in the desert.

My chest started hurting and I almost instantly started to cough.

"Are you alright?" Esmé asked.

"Oh, there are raspberries in this." I said through coughs.

"Don't like raspberries?"

"I'm allergic."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it, I left it on a cliff hanger, some reviews would be nice, hope you liked it.


End file.
